Things I'll Never Say
by Iikaspeck
Summary: Okay, if you've been brave -stupid- enough to read Iris, this is how it all came to be, Im writing it in parts LONG parts, But please humor me and read this I put lots and lots of work into this story


Disclaimer- You're not stupid, you figure out what I own! An- Em.ok this is a story I wrote after reading a review to a past story (Iris!) and watching Harry potter and the sorcerer's stone. Im writing the whole story in parts so have fun reading it. *Pauses and grabs a small red bag* Oh yeah! And skittles for everyone who reviews!  
  
Things I'll never say  
  
Part one ~ I try  
  
(A/N; I have a habit of naming things after songs if you hadn't noticed! ;)  
  
  
  
"GOOO HERMIONE! WOOO!" Ron whooped and hollered from the stands, Hermione had just scored a goal. But not just any goal, her first ever quidditch goal. Ever since the end of 6th year Hermione had been branching out. Trying new things, like Quidditch, being late, not knowing something, and even Christian Corprial, the transfer student from an American school.. And now she and Christian were an unstoppable team. Even Malfoy didn't piss her off as much. Speaking of the great lump.Ron searched the field for him, where was that devil? Then Ron saw him, racing towards the snitch, he looked for Harry, what was he doing? why hadn't he seen it? Then Ron realized it and ran to the front of the stands. Malfoy wasn't diving for the snitch he was headed for Hermione. "HERMIONE! LOOK OUT!" Ron yelled, Hermione heard him and just in time she jerked out of the way. Malfoy looked straight at Ron his eyes aflame. Ron just smiled. He leant out over the bar "Maybe next time Ma- ACK!" Ron had stumbled and almost fallen. Malfoy didn't see, he had his eye on someo- something more important.  
  
Harry and Hermione met Christian and Ron in the great hall just in time for lunch, it was Friday so they had the rest of the time off. Hermione ran to Christian and flung her arms around him. "I scored! Didja see me? I scored!" Christian smiled, Ron and Harry laughed. They all sat down to lunch. Ron shared his confrontation with Malfoy and Christian tightened his arm a bit around Hermione's waist. Christian was tall and borderline brawny. He had big playful brown eyes, and dark drown hair that was always falling in his eyes. Harry himself had said that the two could be brother and sister of they weren't dating. A fluttering sound could be heard. "Ah," Seamus said from down the table "Mail's here!" Christian got the usual chocolates and other treats, Ron got a letter and a paper, Harry got a letter from Sirrus, his now guardian. Hermione got a letter from her parents some muggle chocolates and a peculiar letter in a green envelope. "Wot's it say Herm?" Harry questioned. He was always protective of her as well as the rest of the quidditch team. "Umm, Just a sec, let me read it" She broke the silver wax seal and looked at the writing her eyes widened and she read the letter out loud "It says: Hermione, you got lucky." She looked at every one "Thassit?" Christian looked at the paper, "That's it, " He said quietly, "No address, no signature, no nothing, just you got lucky." Hermione looked at Harry and Ron "Who d'you think its from?" "I dunno" Ron said "But I have a pretty good guess" He looked over at the Slytherin table and scowled. "Well, then, it that case I say we burn the sucker and forget about it." Christian suggested. And so it was done.  
  
Hermione, had changed dramatically in the last year, she was still smart, and weary of rules, and annoyed the hell out of Ron.but she was no longer the frizzy haired, mousy know-it-all she had been. She was now 5'2 still short but not too short. She had also, as some say, grown into her hair, she now filled out in all the right places. Her long fluffy hair was still long but, thanks to Lavender, who put a simple charm on it, it was now smooth and sleek. Her teeth had changed also. They were now straight and white as ever. She walked to class with her three "Brothers" ,as most everyone called them, when she saw the faintest flicker of silvery white in front of her through the masses of students. She hesitated, after that letter on Friday she really didn't wasn't to see him. He, unfortunately, couldn't wait to see her. "Well, well Granger, how are your cling-ons this morning?" Ron was also not in the mood He looked to Crabbe and Goyle "How are yours?" The boys cracked their knuckles and tried to look intimidating. Malfoy spoke up "weasel, come insult me when you have the money to pay your medical bill, until then, I don't have time for your shit!" Hermione glared at him. If anyone didn't like language it was her "you are linguistically inhibited, look it up and have a nice day Ferret" She spat the name out like it was bile, and went on her way. Malfoy just glared. Crabbe scratched his fat head, "Was that a spell Draco? I think she cursed us!" Malfoy shook his head, "Idiots, im surrounded by idiots."  
  
Snape, like everyone else was is a foul mood. "Today you will make a simple dream potion and, since I am in no mood for idiocy, any one ANY ONE who doesn't perfect it will have 3 points taken from their house! Now, partners, Patil.Zambini. Weasley.Goyle. Potter.Crabbe. Granger.. Malfoy. Hermione wanted to cry, she didn't want him seeing her dreams. She could purposely get the potion wrong.no she hadn't lost points since first year she wasn't going to start now. She'd just have to hold her own. "Well, well, well, Granger it seems we just keep running into each other, doesn't it." She glared at him fiercely "Shove it Ferret, and don't get in my way" Malfoy laughed and some of his silvery hair fell into his malicious silver eyes. He to had changed. He was still a horrible person, and a Slytherin to the core. But nowadays his steely blue eyes had turned a cold silver and his hair was no longer slicked back, but he'd let it grow so it fell in his eyes. Those eyes that gazed lazily at her. Many Slytherin girls.hell everyone had taken note of the changes even, a Gryffindor or two. Hermione saw but didn't care. Inside he was the same ol' cold hearted arse he had always been. To her, nothing had changed. "Nothing" She said to herself "What was that Mudblood" She seethed, even though it didn't hurt anymore she still hated it when her called her that "Nothing, nothing a all." She said shortly while crushing up her unicorn horn with a little more vigor than usual.  
  
The dream potion produced two parts, a thick silver liquid, and a fizzy pink liquid. Well, most of them.Neville's turned orange and pea green. The students were directed to drink the fizzy pink stuff, which Hermione found tasted faintly of raspberries. Next, the poured the silvery stuff onto their tables. It automatically formed circle and became hard. "Now," Snape said firmly "say the incantation and the dream pool should start automatically if it does not, consider your points deducted." Hermione looked at Malfoy as if to say 'you go first', and he did. "Visconious Recallium" He said looking over the dream pool. Slowly pictures began to show up, and Hermione and Draco watched in silence as they flashed by, there he was sitting in a chair and someone was coming towards him with a brand. He looked nervous and then he cringed when the brand touched his arm. He looked down at the dark mark on his arm, and screamed. You couldn't hear it of course but you knew he was doing it. Afterwards, Hermione whispered her incantation, and the whole process started again. Hermione was lying in her bed, she thanked god that she had very conservative pajamas. All of a sudden the mirror shattered and pieces of it began to fly at her cutting her arms, which she used to protect her face. Then, a figure came out of the place where the mirror had been and it spoke, the words weren't audible but Hermione looked scared as hell, and then everything went black. "What was that?" Malfoy asked, Hermione peered at him "I should ask you the same thing" The two continued to assess each other while Snape skulked around and took marks.  
  
When class was dismissed, Hermione practically ran out of the class room. Harry and Ron were hot on her heels, as was Christian who spoke up first, "Herm, are you ok you look pale and your arms.they're shaking.." She looked up at him, "Its nothing, nothing at all" She said smiling at him and trying to make her self flush. Christian eyed her as if he didn't believe a word she was saying "Well, c'mon then lets go to lunch" Hermione hesitated. "Um, Chris.I have..homework to do" and with that she ran to the dormitories. " Why didntcha ask? You know you could've gotten more out of her." Ron pointed out. "Well, I don't like to push, if she doesn't want to talk now, she will later; it'll be harder to handle then but I wont make her talk." Christian rationalized. This seemed to suit Harry and Ron so the trio walked to lunch wondering about Hermione's well being, which wasn't out of the ordinary.  
  
Hermione raced up the stairs and into the door of her room, she slammed it shut and leant against it. She sighed before sliding down into a sitting position with her arms wrapped around her knees. After a few moments she pulled up the sleeves on her robes. "Damn" she muttered to herself, looking at the red scratches and the bruises around them. They were really there, she hadn't been out of it this morning, they scratches were really there.  
  
"Pass the potatoes will you." Ron said looking at Harry who was glaring at the Slytherin table. Ron shook his head stood up and reached over to grab them himself. "Oh goody," Harry muttered flatly "What?" Christian questioned looking up just in time to see Draco Malfoy heading towards they Gryffindor table. "Well well, where's our little beaver of a mudblood?" at this remark Christian shot up out of his chair, and the fists began to fly. Ron and Harry finally pried Christian off of Malloy after letting him get in a few good shots. Unfortunately Professor McGonagall was headed their way. "Boys! BOYS! What in the name of Merlin is going on?" Malfoy jumped up "It was them Professor! They attacked me! I was just walking over to Slytherin table and they jumped me!" he cried trying to look convincing. Ron glared "That's not the way it happened Professor! You see we-" Professor McGonagall tapped her wand on the table once letting out a loud bang. "I want you all to go to Professor Dumbledore's office, and I expect you to keep your hands off each other until he gets there."  
  
Hermione had calmed down and was headed to the dining hall. She arrived just as Harry Ron, Christian, and Malfoy had left. She ran to Fred and George. "What's happened? Where are they going?" She asked "Oh, you shoulda seen it Herm! Malfoy said summat 'bout you an' Christian jumped 'im, did a bloody good job too." Seamus burst out. Lavender decided to answer her other question "They're all headed to the headmaster's office. I don't thing he'll be too hard on them, they've gotten in fights before and they're still here!" She smiled "Don't worry Herm, they'll be back before potions!" Hermione twisted her chocolate hair and smiled ruefully back at the grinning couple. before grabbing a piece of bread and walking back up to the dormitories.  
  
Oh her way up, Hermione nibbled on her bread and hummed a song Christian had taught her called 'Blue on Black' She had just gotten to the chorus when she came upon a large painting hanging at the end of a corridor. Hermione looked at the painting. It was somewhat dark, almost disturbing. She wondered why she hadn't noticed it before. It was a painting of a boy with light colored hair, he was walking towards the edge of a cliff, and in the boys hand was a knife. "Imagine, something like this.in a school.." She trailed off when the boy turned and looked at her. It wasn't something all together different for pictures to move. But . there was something different about this morbid picture.about this boy.he had a startling resemblance to Draco Malfoy.  
  
Meanwhile, in Dumbledore's office, the four boys were rapidly relating tales of what had happened to the headmaster. Dumbledore thought for a moment and then looked at all four of the boys "Draco Malfoy, for starting trouble where it isn't needed 30 points will be taken from Slytherin." Draco scowled but kept silent "Christian Cordial, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley for lack of control, thirty points will also be taken." The boys began to rise but Dumbledore wasn't finished. "And for defending the honor of a friend, 15 points will be awarded." Malfoy opened his mouth as if to say something but decided to settle on a glare. Harry Ron and Christian grinned and made their way to Potions.  
  
The four walked into the room before Snape had arrived and Draco went to go tell the Slytherins about what had happened. Christian, Ron, and Harry walked to Hermione and did the same. Hermione kissed Christian on the cheek and told them about the painting. The boys gawked at her. "Strange" Harry said "Dodgy, very dodgy" Ron added. Snape walked in and glared them to silence. "Today you'll be starting on a healing potion, used incorrectly this potion is deadly." The Gryffindors listened to him eagerly, while the Slytherins tried to look interested. He said that all the time and it never seemed to kill Neville. Hermione was again paired up with Malfoy. She relished with the sight of the large bruise on his cheek. "Honestly mudblood, I know Im bloody handsome, but really, stop staring at me" He sneered smugly. "Oh, I wasn't looking at you, I was looking at that- how did you put it?- bloody handsome bruise forming on your cheek." Malfoy scowled. The two worked on the potion diligently, but something was gnawing at the back of Draco's mind. he tapped his foot as he thought about it. "Granger?" She looked up at him with curious brown eyes. "Hmm?" she asked as though she couldn't care less. "What was that thing in your dream yesterday?" Hermione stared at him for what seemed like forever and then answered "Nothing, nothing at all," Draco frowned and muttered "you seem to be saying that a lot lately." She shook her head letting a few strands of her hair fall into her eyes. "Really Malfoy, It was just a silly nightmare, nothing more" She said in the manner of one explaining that one plus one was in fact two. "Granger, you and I both know that's a lie." Hermione just shook her head and went back to crushing her hogs weed. It was rather hot in the room so without thinking she shoved up the sleeves of her robes. "Ha! I knew it!" Draco said grabbing her arm and inspecting the scratches. She jerked her arm away "Don't touch me!" she whispered. Draco gave her a look that clearly said, you can't stop me, Im bigger than you. "I'll scream" she said pointedly "You scream, I lie, you lose points" Malfoy said looking her in the eye. Eyes that held a mixture of fear, defiance, and rage.  
  
For the next few days, Hermione avoided Draco, Harry, Ron, people in general. If the person wasn't teaching her something, she did her best to stay away from them. Harry, Ron and especially Christian were getting worried. She was never there at meals, she looked pale and unnaturally skinny when they did see her.  
  
Thursday morning the Gryffindors had herboligy with the Ravenclaws, and Hermione dashed in, seconds from being late, and plopped down next to a random Ravenclaw. For Christian that was the last straw. He walked over to her during free time and knelt by her table. "Hermione, whats wrong.you've been acting like this all week. You won't talk, you were almost late this morning and its just.Whats wrong?" She looked down at him, "Christian.I.Its just.I haven't been feeling.well lately." Christian produced a wry grimace, "I noticed. I just..I worry about you, that's all." Hermione produced a smile that instantly brightened up her dim, pale, countenance. This seemed to make Christian feel better, so he returned to his seat leaving, unbeknownst to him of course, a very troubled Hermione to her own devices.  
  
"Ahhh, Christmas" Harry said cheerfully walking down to the common room to see Hermione opening presents. She and Harry were the only ones to stay at the castle for the holidays. Hermione shook her head as Harry walked towards her "I don't get it" Harry moved his glasses up on his nose. "What doncha get?" Hermione looked up at him, she looked beautiful, he thought to himself. She was sitting there in her green flannel pajama bottoms, white tank top, and Christians big black sweat shirt that said 'Adidas' it was apparently some sort of sports company. Her hair was in a pony tail at the crown of her head. "I haven't gotten anything from Christian.I mean, I know he got me something.I helped him pick it out!" Harry looked at her a little closer, there were tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh Herm," He ran to her and gave her a big hug. "Don't worry, I'm sure it got lost in the mail or something. Speaking of the mail." Harry let his voice trail off as two owls flew in the window. When Crookshanks had been hit by a car, Harry had gotten her a snowy owl, named Cryselyn. Cryselyn flew over and dropped a very official letter in Hermione's lap. She opened it and read to herself. She nodded and tears began to roll down her still pale cheeks. "That's it then" She whispered. Harry braced himself for what he would hear next, but no matter how hard he tried, it didn't prepare him. "Christian's..d.dead. He was m-murdered Christmas eve by a d-death eater." Hermione choked out Before running up to her room. Harry heard the door slam, and closed his eyes. Cryselyn looked ruffled, but quite sympathetic, she didn't know what was going on but she knew there was pain.  
  
After an hour or so, Harry trudged up to the girls Dormitory. "Hermione? Herm sweety, you in there?" He gently pushed the door open, She was sitting there glaring out the window. Luckily her wand was still on her dresser. She turned, looked at him, and then went back to staring out the window. The rest of the holidays went very much the same. Hermione stayed in her room, Harry brought her food.  
  
"Hermione? Herm, Its time for class." Harry rapped gently on the door, and slowly it opened. Hermione let herself smile as they met up with Ron and walked to class. Finally, she thought, something normal. Something she could be used to. As Hermione walked into transfiguration, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike began to whisper. As usual everyone knew what had happened, so it made the day twice as bad. As she walked to her desk her smile disappeared. None other than Draco Malfoy sat atop it. Hermione noticed that he was holding his left arm very tightly. "Wow, I guess I'm not only feeling Voldemort's power am I." Draco glared at her and before he blinked, she actually thought she might've seen some sympathy in his eyes.  
  
Professor McGonnagal walked in and spoke over the whispers. "Hermione Granger? Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you" amid more whispers Hermione walked to the headmasters office not noticing the letter Malfoy had shoved in the pocket of her robes.  
  
"Caramel Jelly Beans." Hermione whispered at the door to the headmasters office. It opened and she walked inside. "Professor?" She said and sat down in the chair. It was more of a question than a greeting. "Ms. Granger, I must say that that staff and I are terribly saddened by the loss of Mr. Corprial. And seeing as how you two were involved. We think you should have the facts as best as I can give them." Hermione nodded and leaned back in the chair waiting for the explanation. She resolved not to cry. Not that she thought she could cry any more.  
  
"Christian Corprial died on Christmas day, in his own home. The death was assumed to be caused by a rookie death eater. In. blood, on the wall of his home were the words: The dark lord shall return, this was the first of many. There were rumors circulating that the killer might have been a student. Do you have any Ideas on who this might be, Ms. Granger?" Hermione shifted in her chair. One word came to mind. Malfoy...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Muah! Didja like it didja like it? It was the first installment of the story! I hope you guys review! If you don't, NO MORE STORY! 


End file.
